x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrift
Premise During Scott's visit to Hawaii, Alex gets pulled out to sea by a riptide while surfing using a surf board fitted with a webcam. Scott attempts to rescue his brother, but a huge storm threatens both their lives and they must face the elements on their own. Summary Scott is in Hawaii visiting Alex Summers. Alex is out on his surfboard and Scott is on the beach with a laptop. They have a camera rigged on the surfboard so that Scott can tape Alex while he's surfing. The setup also allows them to talk to each other. Scott tells Alex that it's going to have to be the last one, a huge storm is blowing in. Alex shrugs off the warning. He wipes out and is dragged out by the undertow. Scott wants to call for help, but Alex wisely tells him not to do this as it would make him look stupid. Instead, Scott steals a boat and tries to go out and save him himself. Alex fires off a couple of flares with his powers, but before Scott can find him he gets too tired and can't fire anymore. Scott still can't find him, so he tries to call in the Harbor Patrol for help. Transmission breaks up though before he can talk to anyone. At the Institute, Kitty gets a call from Lance. He invites her to go out to the mall with him. Kitty teases him, then Kurt walks into the room with huge amazing muscles. She tells Lance she'll think about it and call him back. Kurt walks toward Kitty so he been working out as he flexing his muscles. Kurt's muscles disappear and Kitty tells him he shouldn't be messing with his Image Inducer. Kurt leaves and walks past Evan in the hallway. Halfway down he becomes really fat. Evan tells him he better lay off the burger bombs. Kurt wanders into the kitchen where Jean is watching television. On the news, it tells of the storm brewing in Hawaii. Kurt asks if Scott is there and Jean says yeah, Alex is probably right in the middle of it. She turns to talk to him and falls off of her chair surprised. When the camera draws back, we can see that Kurt's body is normal again, but his head is huge. Meanwhile, Scott is still searching for Alex. He manages to briefly get through to the rescue, but then loses it again. Alex tells him he's going to try to fire off one more blast. He does, but then he promptly falls off of his board. Scott gets close, butt loses feed when Alex falls off. Alex surfaces behind the boat and Scott is able to pull him in. At the Institute, some of the New Mutants are outside having a snowball fight. It quickly turns into a powers fight as they begin blasting away at one another. Beast tells them that it is no way to have a snowball fight and joins in by flinging massive snowballs with his feet. Jean is called in, as the X-Men find out via the news about Scott and Alex's trouble. They head out in the Blackbird. The boy's boat runs out of gas. Scott uses his power to "split" a wave just as it's going to crash over them. The search helicopter sees the blast and heads in that direction. Another wave hits, and this time it capsizes the boat. The boys are able to cling to some debris as their boat sinks. Scott gives Alex a lecture about not giving up and then the helicopter finds them. Alex is strapped into the harness and they start towing him up. The helicopter is hit by lightening and the whole thing, Alex included, comes crashing down into the ocean. Alex is dragged down and Scott has to rescue him again. The Coast Guard saves the helicopter pilots, but they can't find the boys. The Blackbird arrives and Jean helps to get the boys into the jet as Storm has to fight off a huge funnel cloud that has just touched down nearby. The boys finally get into the jet and then Xavier takes off. Back home, the snow is all melted outside now. Beast looks around sadly and tells the New Mutants that teaching them is going to take entirely different skills. They laugh. Kurt asks if he can go in and visit Scott now. Xavier tells him yes and gives him back his Image Inducer. Kurt apologizes for messing it up and tells Xavier he won't break it again. Xavier tells him he's sure he won't and leaves. Kurt turns on the inducer and he goes to see Scott. In Scott's room, Jean is spoon feeding him. (his arms don't work?) Kurt wanders in and says welcome back. Scott says "Thanks, Ma'am". Kurt is puzzled and looks in the mirror. He now looks like a girl version of his normal self. He yells out "Professor". Xavier comes in saying he couldn't resist and they all laugh. Quotes Kitty: Hello? Oh, Lance. Hey, I got it, Bobby! Get off the phone! Sorry. So what's going on? Oh. Yeah right, I can totally see us walking around the mall together. What makes you think I wanna- Kurt: Hey, Kitty. How's it going? Kitty: Uh, hey let me think about it. I'll call you back. (she hangs up and laughs) What have you done to yourself? (Kurt walks over to her while running a hand through his hair) Kurt: I've been working out. Can you tell? (his muscular form disappears back to his regular form) Oh bummer. (He walks out of Shadowcat's room) Kitty: You shouldn't be messing with your image inducer, Kurt. ---- Evan: (to an obese-looking Kurt) Dude, you've really gotta lay off those burger bombs. ---- Beast: (Looking around at all of the melted snow from the New Mutant snowball fight) Well, so much for our winter wonderland. I can see now that teaching mutants will require entirely different skills. ---- Kurt: Hey. Welcome back, sailor. Scott: (grinning) Uh, thanks... ma'am. Kurt: Ma'am? What's that suppose to mean? (he looks in the mirror to see a feminine version of him; he gasps) Professor! Professor Xavier: I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. Notes * Alex told Scott he had just filed to have his last name changed back to Summers. Goofs * Scott went underwater when the boat got hit by the giant wave, but he shouldn't have because he was wearing a life jacket the whole time. * When the giant wave knocked Scott off the boat and fell underwater, he shouldn't have his glasses on anymore because it wasn't secure enough to prevent from the waves' impact knocking it off. * Scott's optic blast should be strong enough to damage the falling helicopter but instead, it fell in the ocean without a scratch. Trivial * This episode was nominated for a Golden Reel Award for Best Sound Editing in Television - Animation. * This episode along with "The Beast of Bayville", "On Angel's Wings," and "African Storm" are available on the DVD X-Men Evolution: Powers Revealed. Cast Main Cast * Kirby Morrow as Scott Summers * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * David Kaye as Charles Xavier * Brad Swaile as Kurt Wagner * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Kitty Pryde * Neil Denis as Evan Daniels Recurring Cast * Ororo Munroe * Beast Guest Cast * Alex Summers * Iceman * Magma * Jubilee * Berzerker Category:Season Two Category:Episode